Un Atardecer de Otoño
by AndresF
Summary: Cuando Rosetta se despertó, Ken no estaba en casa. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.


Un Atardecer de Otoño

Caía sobre el mundo una fría tarde de octubre, la luna empezaba a asomarse y el sol, tímido en el horizonte, atestaba el firmamento de un bellísimo color naranja. Una brisa liviana chocaba contra los árboles y aceleraba la inevitable caída de las hojas, quienes, frágiles e indefensas, se precipitaban lenta y delicadamente contra el suelo.

Ajena a todo esto, una mujer de cobrizos cabellos y cerúlea mirada descansaba plácidamente, reposando envuelta en sábanas mientras era abrazada cariñosamente por los brazos de Morfeo. Poco a poco, fue recobrando la conciencia mientras su cara era golpeada por los débiles rayos de luz que un agónico sol aún era capaz de exhalar. Removió con su mano y puso detrás de su oreja las rojizas hebras que la molestaban, y con la otra formó un diminuto puño para frotarse los ojos y liberarse de la prisión en la que el dios del sueño la tenía atrapada. Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama y se estiró lánguidamente. Luego, caminó hacia la sala y descubrió lo que ya sabía: Ken no estaba en la casa. No podía decir que le extrañaba que esto sucediera, últimamente tenía la costumbre de salir sin aviso previo a lugares que nunca especificaba a hacer quién sabe qué.

-¿Adonde se escapa ese tonto?-

El tonto en cuestión se encontraba parado en la orilla de la calle, con la mirada perdida hacia su hogar, se sentía preocupado, consternado y dubitativo acerca de un tema en específico, era una incomodidad que venía molestándolo desde hace varias semanas, algo que le quitaba el sueño y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, era la razón por la cual salía sin avisar ni pedir permiso de su casa, para vagar pensativo hacía donde el camino lo llevara, porque tenía miedo de estar en su casa con esa persona que tanto lo intimidaba y que, sin embargo, también lo hacía feliz y le daba esperanza. Era una sensación agridulce la que perseguía a Ken cuando se encontraba en su hogar, en el que sólo podía estar un rato antes de que las náuseas lo obligaran a salir de este lugar que le recordaba incansablemente a la persona con la que comparte todos los días lecho al amanecer, y la razón por la cual se siente tan amedrentado al estar allí. No obstante, era una dura realidad el hecho de que tenía que volver en algún momento para que Rosetta no se preocupara de más, así que Ken tragó hondo y se acercó indeciso al gran portal de madera que lo internaba en un túnel infernal que conduce, inexorablemente y por más que él quisiera lo contrario, a su hogar. Observó horrorizado el gélido picaporte mientras pasaba por su mente lo que lo que se escondía detrás de la puerta, aún así logró llenarse del valor suficiente como para posar su mano firmemente sobre la manilla y entrar.

Justo con entrar examinó minuciosamente cada rincón que le fue posible, avanzó con sigilo por el angosto y sinuoso pasillo con la intención de no llamar la atención. Silenciosamente, se fue acercando con lentitud hacia el salón para encontrar a una Rosetta distraída con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y le dijo:

-Hola- en seco.

-Hola- le respondió sin mirarlo -¿Dónde estabas, tonto?- aún sin mirarlo.

-Por ahí-

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Tonterías- Rosetta sonrió –No esperaba menos- Ken también sonrió y la abrazó con cariño por el cuello, ella correspondió el abrazo. Luego, se volteó y lo besó en los labios por unos segundos, cuando se separaron, ella con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te has estado escapando de la casa últimamente?¿Te pasa algo? No me molesta que salgas, es solo que lo haces sin avisar, y cuando llegas estás raro… distante ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo con voz apacible mientras acariciaba su cabeza y hacia pequeños rulos con su cabello.

-No, bueno si… no sé cómo explicarlo- respondió dudoso.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? Ven, siéntate- lo invitó. Ambos se sentaron sobre un pequeño mueble que había en la sala –Es que… desde lo de hace tres semanas, estoy nervioso todo el tiempo, no puede dormir, tengo miedo de que suceda… de no hacerlo bien- Rosetta se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, conmovida por la actitud de Ken –Entonces, Ken tú… ¿tienes miedos de ser padre?- y Ken respondió en seco –Me aterra la idea- otra vez se quedaron en silencio, y poco tiempo después ella le dijo con entusiasmo:

-No tienes que tener miedo, tú vas a ser un buen padre, un buen ejemplo, ya verás- mirándolo a los ojos, llenándolo de esperanza –Gracias, Rosetta- le dijo con una sonrisa y la besó con fuerza, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia adelante, se recostó en el mueble sin despegarse ni un segundo e él. Continuaron besándose por unos segundos y después Ken se separó de ella con delicadeza, besó sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, sus orejas, olió el aroma que emanaba su cabello, descendió hasta su pecho y finalmente se quedó su estómago, puso su oído encima e intento escuchar algo -¿Crees que lo pueda escuchar ahora?- dijo –No seas idiota, aún está muy pequeño- le respondió riéndose.

Esa noche Ken durmió fácilmente, porque un ángel le hizo ver que no necesitaba estar nervioso, que debía estar feliz porque, en nueve meses, Rosetta dará vida a lo más hermoso que jamás podrá salir de ellos dos: un hijo.


End file.
